


Быть честным

by Rubiks_Cube



Category: In the Flesh (TV)
Genre: AU, M/M, Simon POV, ooc
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-30
Updated: 2014-06-30
Packaged: 2018-02-06 17:39:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1866561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubiks_Cube/pseuds/Rubiks_Cube
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>вольный Songfic по заявке:<br/>Саймон/Кирен на песню Duologue – Bodylog, что угодно, рейтинг до R, больше про эмоции</p>
            </blockquote>





	Быть честным

Бездарно просрать дарованный не каждому, но тебе второй шанс – более чем глупый выбор. А Саймон никогда не считал себя глупым. Одичавшим от одиночества, запутавшимся в ошибочных решениях, виноватым перед родителями, опустевшим, опустившимся, слишком рано сдавшимся – все это да, но в прошлой жизни. Сейчас, получив отмашку на новый забег, он не собирается об этом жалеть, не думает о «незаслуженно». У него просто вдруг появляется шанс все исправить. Посмотреть на мир другими глазами. И быть, наконец, честным с собой и окружающими. Он будто враз вынес из головы и сердца весь сор и волей природы немертвых забыл об отвлекающих биологических потребностях живых, как и об их социальных нормах, правилах, устоях – обо всем этом хламе больных своими чувствами наркоманов. Он бы вздохнул облегченно полной грудью, но ему не нужно. Не это ли совершенство? Словно ты чистый разум, владеющий телесной оболочкой лишь для того, чтобы кто-то ненароком не преодолел тебя насквозь. _Be_ _reasonable_ _,_ _Simon_ _,_ \- шепчет незамутненное сознание, - _no_ _lie_ _anymore_ _._ _This_ _is_ _my_ _design_ *. Порой ему по-детски хочется вытравить свою единственную заповедь красным поверх застарело чернеющих разводов на запястье, хотя это смешно, он все равно не забудет.

По прихоти живых восставшие всеми силами пытаются на них походить: скрывают глаза, цвет кожи, делают вид, что едят, притворяются, что им есть дело до холода и боли. Наверное, если бы захотел, Саймон мог донести до них всю абсурдность этого бессмысленного потакания, да только они так отчаянно цепляются за возвращение в общество, так упорно стремятся оправдать ожидания близких и замолить свой постыдный грех мозгоедства, будто у них взаправду больше нет ничего другого и никогда не будет. Словно преподанный судьбой урок миновал их, не достучавшись до нутра. Саймон не видит смысла скорбеть по ним, они того не стоят. Но есть другие, те, кто колеблется между отвращением к себе нынешнему и признания таковым, какой есть. Для него они все еще отмечены надеждой на просветление, и Саймон охотно делится с ними светочем, направляет бережно в очищающий лабиринт самосознания. И без труда заслуживает славу Апостола. Иронизирует над ней в душе, но разуверять никого не спешит и довольно скоро попадается на глаза членам ОАН.

Зачем он присоединяется к Пророку? Уж точно не ради создания Армии немертвых, нелепой уже в самой своей идее. Скорее он идет на зов о помощи, необъяснимый даже себе самому, но оттого не менее четкий, ведущий за собой проселочными дорогами и теряющийся в тумане стрелкой внутреннего навигатора. Найдет ли он там что-то, или это всего лишь обманчивые песни Сирен – нет желания гадать, когда все существо подчиняется чисто инстинктивным «идти» и «искать».

А в точке Final destination** ни с того ни с сего живет мальчик Кирен, мягкий снаружи, твердый изнутри. У него явно свои заповеди, какие - Саймон поначалу не хочет вникать. Его и так выбивает из колеи одним лишь брошенным вскользь недоверчивым взглядом. Но «бояться» или «сомневаться» – это не про нового него, особенно, когда зов уже не просто манит, а практически волочет по камням вопреки всем благоразумным мыслям. Отправляясь на встречу с неизвестностью, Саймон надевает свой лучший (последний) костюм и, в омут головой, берет Кирена за руку. То ли с неба, то ли из глаз сыпятся звезды.

 _Он не принимает себя немертвым и хочет начать новую жизнь в отторгающем его обществе, он один из тех, кого ты, Саймон, считал не заслуживающими молитвы. Так где и в какой момент потерялось твое хваленое благоразумие?_ Ответ блуждает где-то на задворках Роартона, тщательно ускользая от глаз, как бешеный ПЖЧ, скрывающийся от патруля.

И плевать, - вдруг отчетливо понимает Саймон. Он сам себе царь и Бог. Ни мертвые, ни живые, ни восставшие ему не закон. Нет изъяна в том, что он вдруг нашел в ком нуждаться, да так, что  наравне с чертовым нейролептином - отобрать и озвереешь. И если Кирен все же оказался Сиреной, то родной. Естественно и прочно обосновавшейся в сердце, напомнившей о том, что оно у него все еще есть. Наверное, если бы Саймон хотел освободиться, ему стоило убить Кирена. Или позволить сделать это кому-то из длинной очереди желающих. Вместо - он только крепче обнимает свое благословенное проклятие, заслоняя от шальной пули.

\- Нам лучше уехать, здесь не безопасно.

«Таким, как мы, нигде не безопасно», - так и не произносит вслух Кирен.

Он не знает всего того, о чем молчит Саймон и что тот без сожаления положил на алтарь их по всем направлениям странной связи, он вообще мало что знает об Апостоле кроме того, что от него иррационально не отвести глаз. Он просто верит ему и в него и больше не боится происходящего, не бежит, не прячется, не сомневается и, наконец, не сожалеет. Ему давно пора быть честным с собой и окружающими.

**Author's Note:**

> * Будь благоразумен, Саймон. Больше никакой лжи. Таков мой замысел. (привет Уиллу Грэму)
> 
> ** Пункт назначения или конечная точка маршрута на авто-навигаторе.


End file.
